Twilight: Cast Your Vote Now!
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Just click and Read, then post review and Vote which winx character should fits which Twilight Character.


**********Based on **Stephenie Meyer's best selling book series "Twilight" and its sequels, I myself is tempted to write a winx club version. I actually have this thoughts quite a long time ago, but at that time I was busy for school, you see. 

**--  
**

******Well anyway, I will cast the votes in Fanfiction here, soon. And Basically, most of the scenes will be originally written by me. Of course I won't copy all from the movies/books, that will just make it plain boring. I just want the character personalities, and the story titles, or perhaps a few scenes from the movies/books to be somehow alike, that's all!**

******And now, let the voting started! Voting will end till the 31st of December 2009**

_(Just review which characters should be in which category and give me a short reason why, that's all you need to do)_******  
**

**--**

**Female Characters? Vote! **

**-Bloom**

_She's the main character of the show, Winx Club. She's a dreamer, a girl who believes in fairies & magic... But will she get the role as the main female character, Bella but winx version?_

**-Stella**

_A shopaholic, Crazy fashion sense girl. I don't think she looks anything like Bella, but anyway it all depends on your votes. _

**-Flora**

_A sweet and shy flowery girl who she played in Winx Club, and personally I think she's the ideal of the Bella winx version! Well, she's shy, doesn't like to speak much, and I don't really see her go shopping often like Stella. But still, depends on your votes! _

**-Musa**

_Music Lover, tomboy. Hey, she got the Bella's style! But sometimes I think she's too straight forward or even open minded, while Bella is not really this type of person. But hey, she really got the Bella style! _

**-Layla**

_I mean, why not? Layla also somewhat adapted Bella's style too, well except that Bella hates water, lolz. xD_

**-Tecna**

_Clever and logical, always. But Bella will never dye her hair pink, never. xD_

**-Icy**

_She and her 2 sister always played the evil ones at Winx Club, and yeah. Maybe one of them will be the evil one, who knows?_

**-Darcy**

_I think she's ok if she play Victoria, honestly. _

**-Stormy**

_Storms will come....  
_

* * *

**Male characters? VOTE!**

**-Sky**

_A girl look guy, who he played as Bloom's boyfriend and become hot because...oh well his girlfriend is the main character, that makes him like the main character's boyfriend too. I can't imagine he will be playing Edward in winx version, eek._

**-Brandon**

Hey, not that bad! At least he's good looking, and a sweet boyfriend of Stella. But, if he's Edward he will never be a playboy. But he's cute! =P

**-Helia**

Again, I think he's the ideal of playing as Edward in winx version. He's mysterious, and also look mysterious. Anyway, it depends on your vote.

**-Riven**

_Err, it would be good if there's fights between the couple, it make sense right? _

**-Nabu**

_He's too hot to be Edward, I can totally swear. =D_

**-Timmy**

_Too timid to be Edward? Or too logical?_

**-Valtor**

_You guys obviously know who he should be already =P  
_

* * *

**Categories: **

_I am keeping the roles of Esme Cullen & Caralisle. They will still be themselves in this story. As for Charlie, Renee & Billy etc, I will decide after this voting stuff.  
_

For Females:

**-Bella Swan, Winx Version**

**-Alice Cullen, Winx version**

**-Rosalie Hale, Winx Version**

**-Victoria, Winx Version**

Humans:**  
**

**-Jessica, Winx Version**

**-Angela, Winx Version**

For Males:

**-Edward Cullen, Winx Version**

**-Jasper Hale, Winx Version**

**-Emmett Cullen, Winx Version**

**-James, winx version**

Humans:**  
**

**-Eric, Winx Version**

**-Mike, winx version**

**Decisions are all yours, people. Well for the rest of the Twilight characters like ****Volturi, werewolves etc will be up later or decided by me. **

**How to Vote:**

_Just post a review of which character will be in that category, and give a short reasons why. Just in case some peoples doesn't get what I meant, here's an example below:_

**E.G. **

Bella, Winx Version: [**Female Name**]

Reason: [**Reasons**]

Then it goes on like, which character should be in which category [**Which I've stated Above Earlier**]. Remember, **only 1 character per category** are allowed.

_**If you still don't get what I mean, Just PM me. I'll try my best to give you the best explanation ok?! =)**_

**_xoxo-Joy_  
**


End file.
